2 Halves Meet(1P hetalia Meets 2P)
by Flyingmintbuny
Summary: A window blocks the two halves of Hetalia. What happens when Oliver(2P England) breaks the window.
1. Through The Mirror

Arthur ran for his life. Some sort of monster was chasing him. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' Arthur thought as he ran. All he was looking for was a widow he had heard about. Why were so many monsters attacking him? He didn't even do anything to them. Oliver walked along calmly.

There was blood covering his hands and he was looking for the same window as Arthur was. The two were looking for the same window. It was said to separate the two different worlds that opposite sides lived. Finally he got to the window. As he looked into it he found another face looking back. It looked a lot like him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Arthur exclaimed.

Oliver didn't like swearing at all. Oliver put his hand against the window but pulled it back as it burned him. Arthur stepped backwards, having heard about what the other halves. They were murderers and cannibals. 'This bloke can't touch the window... 'He thinks and steps a little closer." Did that burn you?" he asks and puts a hand up to the glass. It didn't hurt at all.

He stepped back as Oliver started to punch the glass "What the hell are you doing?!" Arthur says. That just got Oliver's eyes to start to swirl with madness. Eventually Oliver's fist broke through the window."'ello poppet. I noticed you swear a lot." Oliver says with an insane smile "I think we need to fix that~". At that, Arthur turned around and ran.

(I'll update after 10 follows)


	2. Strange

Casey: Sadly I am now writing with the insane killer who broke the mirror now;-; please help me…

Oliver: Why poppet?

Casey: DON'T CALL ME POPPET!

Oliver: Would you prefer me to call you dead?

Casey: You just made no sense…

* * *

Arthur ran as fast as he could again. Except this time he had an insane killer chasing him. He was also slightly slower because of being tired. "Poppet~" The sickly kind voice came from behind him "You can't get away from yourself~". "I'M NOT RUNNING FROM MYSELF!" Arthur called backwards "I'M RUNNING FROM AN INSANE MAD MAN WHO'S MAD AT ME FOR SWEARING A SINGLE BLOODY WORD!" He stopped then "Hold on a minuet. You CAN'T kill me. Not unless YOU want to die too," Arthur said.

That didn't stop a knife from going dangerously close to his neck as Oliver slashed at him. Arthur's eyes went small and he stepped back on instinct. With the step back, his leg swung high into the air and kicked Oliver right in the jaw. Oliver fell backwards and held his jaw. "That hurt poppet!" Oliver said, close to crying in pain "Why would you _DO _that?!" "Instinct," Arthur replied easily.

"It still hurt!" Oliver said. Arthur, who suddenly got a piercing pain in his jaw, quickly held his jaw in pain. "Damn that was a stupid idea…" Arthur said. Oliver stood up and flicked him on the nose _"NO SWEARING!" _Oliver said madly. "FINE! Just never touch me again!" Arthur said madly as Oliver was. "Anyways, it seems we _SOMEHOW _have a connection so I'd say you're my 2P." Arthur said. "Appears so. I'm Oliver." The 2P said with a regular smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey: I feel so special -

Oliver: We have 2 reviews, 5 followers, 3 people favorite it, we've been accepted into 1 community, and all together we have 202 views.

Casey: I hope we get more… I'm running out of ideas… please PM me if you want to give us an idea…

Oliver: She cries in her sleep…

Casey; HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! AND I DON'T!

Oliver got up from the ground. Arthur, who didn't exactly trust the 2p, watched him carefully." you saw what happened when you kicked me in the jaw. I, sadly, can't hurt you just along you can't hurt me." Oliver said calmly." I know," Arthur said sighing" but I can still wish I could hurt you." He crossed his arms with saying that." Silly poppet," Oliver said giggling. "Did you just _**GIGGLE**_?!" Arthur asked "That's the girliest thing!"

'_Arthur's been gone a long time…' _Alfred thought, standing on the outside of the entrance to the window. He, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Yao had gone there to find the window. Arthur had been the only one who had been able to get through the barrier surrounding the cave for some reason." I'm starting to think he's not coming back…" Ivan said, looking into the cave." Don't say that! Iggy _IS_coming back!" Alfred says. He refused to think that Arthur wasn't coming back.

Soon two eyes was walking towards the 4." England! Dude! What took you so long?" Alfred asked as the emerald eyed Brit walked up." Sorry, I found the mirror. I also found the annoyance called my 2P…" Arthur replied, earning a knife put up to his neck by Oliver." That wasn't nice poppet…" Oliver said, eyes slightly swirling." WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" "This is Oliver…" Arthur said "NO THE ONE WITH THE BASEBALL BAT WITH NAILS IN IT!" "Who?" "Hello Allen," Oliver said smiling at the 2P trying to hit Arthur. Alfred pulled the Brit away so Allen couldn't hit him and, at first not noticing and when he did blushed, held him close." WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MAN?!" Alfred yells at Allen, not noticing Arthur hitting his arm trying to get Alfred to let him go." He stole Oli…" Allen replied easily


End file.
